


do you permit it?

by MicThenTheHalfCigarette



Series: love, loss, and a cup of tea [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Epilogue, F/F, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Order of the White Lotus, Pai Sho, Party, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, final part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicThenTheHalfCigarette/pseuds/MicThenTheHalfCigarette
Summary: Its been eight years since a few important things happened.Eight years since Aang took away Ozai's bending, eight years since the 100-year war ended, eight years sicne Zuko became the Fire Lord. And most importantly, eight years since Zuko and Sokka get together.In this time the gaamg have all worked to improve the worl in the aftermath of a 100-year war.Now all young adults, so much has changed in their lives, and it'll only keep getting better.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: love, loss, and a cup of tea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125
Collections: Made me cry





	do you permit it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry it took so long to get this out, honeslty after spending so long on part two I just needed some time off. Its here now thought! And I hope you enjoy it, this one's just a small little epiologue type thing, just to give y'all an idea as to what happened to our boys after the war.

~Sokka~

“Iroh, I must say, your Jasmine tea is unmatched,” Sokka spoke calmly, sitting in the Jasmine Dragon about half an hour after it had closed, an ongoing game of Pai Sho in front of them. 

It had been eight years since they won the war, and their lives had been eventful since. Zuko was the Fire Lord, Katara set to succeed their dad when he retired as the Chief of the Southern water Tribe. Toph had started up a metalbending academy and was spreading the knowledge of her new style of bending to earth benders across the Earth Kingdom. Aang had really grown into his role as the avatar, and Sokka had been working in engineering the past few years. He’d been working leading a team and had made so many advancements in technology that aren't war related. It was now far easier and more efficient to travel across nations- if you didn't already have a flying bison- Sokka had also worked to provide more equality to non-benders, his technology proving ways for non-benders to achieve tasks previously only possible for benders. 

Despite them both having important and full time jobs in the Fire Nation, Sokka and Zuko both found the time to lend the occasional shift at the Jasmine Dragon with Iroh- it was Zuko’s way of staying close whilst they were in different nations. And of course Sokka, being a member of the White Lotus, tended to accompany him. And visited on days like these, when Zuko was away on official business and he had no pressing work in the Fire Nation. 

“While I appreciate the compliment, Sokka, I do think that your love for my Jasmine Tea may be more related to your relationship with my nephew,” Iroh moved a piece on the board. 

Sokka blushed. Iroh was right of course he usually was, yet Sokka couldn't help but get just a little flustered. Jasmine tea had been what Zuko recommended to him when they first got together. Back when Sokka first thought that Zuko was actually an Earth Kingdom non-bender called Lee. 

“Actually, speaking of, I wanted to tell you that I plan on proposing to Zuko,” Sokka moved a piece in response. 

“Well that is wonderful news,” Iroh responded calmly, sipping his tea, taking his turn in the game. 

Sokka didn wait to be asked the details, he was far too excited about the whole ordeal. He was going to marry Zuko. Well, unless he said no, but he doubted that would happen. “I’m going to ask him at the party next week, the one for when the marriage equality law is passed.” 

“And if the law does not pass?” 

“Well then we’ll just have to marry back home, in the Southern Water Tribe,” Sokka smiled as he drank his tea, and watched as Iroh took his turn. Sokka doubted that the law wouldn’t pass. There had been resistance when they’d pushed to legalise same-sex relationships, when the two of them came out to the public, but that had been years ago.

Sokka pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and looked at the silver ring. He’d bought it the last time he was in Ba Sing Se, from the same little jewellery shop that he’d bought the fire opal necklace that he’d gifted Zuko on their first date. The same necklace that Zuko had worn every day. The ring was a plain silver band with a small firefly orange stone set in the middle, a fire opal, mating that same necklace. He really hoped that Zuko would like it. 

Sokka’s original plan was to carve a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace, but he’d already given Zuko a necklace- and he thought that he’d follow the tradition of his soon-to-be fiance’s nation. 

“Will you be there?” Sokka asked cautiously, as far as he was aware Iroh was going to be in attendance but he thought he’d check- it only seemed right that he should be there to witness his nephew’s engagement. Sokka moved one last piece. 

“Of course, my boy,” Iroh looked down at the board, “i believe you have one ,” 

“Well played,” Sokka spoke, and held out his hand to Iroh who shook it. 

~Zuko~

“Chief Hakoda,” Zuko spoke, holding out his hand to the Water Tribe Chief. He had just arrived on an ambassadorial visit, and while he was definitely disappointed that his boyfriend wasn’t by his side, he was also glad. Zuko did have a slight ulterior motive for the visit, and that required speaking to Hakoda without Sokka there to overhear. 

“Fire Lord Zuko,” Hakaoda returned, choosing to pull Zuko into a hug rather than accept his handshake, which Zuko gladly accepted. “No need for the formalities, you have been dating my son for the past eight years,” 

Zuko nodded and smiled, as the two walked away from the coast. Zuko was truly astounded at the progress they had made in rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe since he first saw the tribe nearly nine years ago. Of course Zuko had seen it (on less official visits) yet it always impressed him just how grand it had become. 

“Katara!” Zuko exclaimed, waving towards his friend, “It’s been far too long,” He spoke into her shoulder as she pulled him into a hug. 

“My brother not with you this time?” Zuko shook his head, following Katara to sit beside the fire they had going, along with Hakoda and Kanna. “Any non-official reasons for joining us this weekend, Zuko?” 

“Well actually,” Zuko started, turning so that he was facing Hakoda, “I wanted ask you something,” 

“Do go on, my boy,” 

“I plan on proposing to Sokka, I’d love your blessing,” he paused,”All of you,”

“Zuko that's so exciting!” Katara exclaimed

“I’d be honoured to welcome you into our family, Zuko,” Hakoda nodded. 

Zuko looked up to Kanna, he’d since apologised profusely for how he treated her when they first met, but was still terrified that she’d held a grudge. 

“Well I suppose we’ll have to show you how to carve a betrothal necklace then won’t we?” 

~Sokka~ 

Sokka doesn't think he’ll ever tire of holding Zuko’s hand. The two were standing in a large room full of friends. The room probably had an official name, yet despite living in the Fire Nation palace for six years now, Sokka still wouldn’t have a clue. It was the day of the marriage equality vote- or well they day that they’d get the results. The party was pretty much already in full swing- they were all confident enough that it would pass. Everyone was there, everything that mattered. All of their friends, the Kyoshi warriors, Mai and Ty lee (who were just as nervous to hear the verdict as Sokka, having gotten engaged a little of two months ago). Sokka and Suki were catching up, whilst Zuko and Aaang spoke about their project (Sokka didn’t know much, nobody did yet) but he knew it had something to do with the old Fire Nation colonies. 

Sokka was trying to control just how nervous he was about that evening. He wanted to do it, he wanted to marry Zuko more than anything. Sokka glanced over his shoulder to his dad and Iroh, who were sitting towards the back of the room, each with a cup of tea. His dad shot him a reassuring smile, and Iroh a smile and a nod. Both of them knew about his plan. Hakoda had helped him pick out the ring, and Iroh had been the only other person he’d told. He didn’t doubt that they spoke about it. And were probably speaking about it at that moment. 

After about half an hour one of Zuko’s advisors walked into the room, Zuko let go of Sokka’s hand and walked towards the door where they stood. After a moment or two Zuko nodded, Sokka could decipher his face from the distance (although, knowing Zuko, he was probably actively trying to hide his reaction). 

The room went quiet as Zuko stood at the front of the room, “Hello, thank you all so much forthcoming. This law passing means quite a lot to me so I'm glad that you all could be here to witness it.” 

Zuko caught Sokka’s eyes, who nodded to him. Sokka smiled and walked up to where Zuko was standing. This was it. As soon as Zuko delivered the news he’d get down on one knee and ask. He slipped his hand into his pocket, just to feel the small velvet box, to know that it was still there, before taking his place at Zuko’s side. 

“I am very excited to announce that the law has passed!” Sokka squeezed Zuko’s hand as a cheer erupted throughout the room, “Today marks a very important day in our nation’s history. I have spent the last eight years working to undo the damage that my forefathers have done,and the progress we have made today is astounding. I’m sure you can all tell why, but this issue in particular is one that is very close to my heart. And close to the heart of many of my friends- I’m looking at you, Mai and Ty Lee, I expect an invitation soon!” 

Zuko raised his champaign glass in the air, “A toast to the future!” 

“To the future!” 

Sokka took a sip of his drink whilst the room did, before placing it down and turning to face Zuko. Zuko placed his glass down also, and took Sokka’s other hand. Sokka opened his mouth to speak but before he could begin his proposal Zuko was on one knee. 

“Sokka, You are one of the biggest reasons that I am standing here today. You are my everything, a fundamental piece of my puzzle. I owe the fact that I’m alive right now to you. I love you with all of my heart and it would mean the world to me if you would continue to stand by my side for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?” 

Sokka could feel tears welling up in his eyes, which he wiped away with the back of his hand as Zuko produced something from his pocket. 

“Your Gran-Gran and Father helped me carve it,” In his hands was a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace, with the Fire nAtion logo carved shakily into a wooden charm. “It's a little girly, I know,” Zuko quoted Sokka from their first date. 

Sokka, tears still in his eyes, joined Zuko on one knee and whispered a quiet, “You bastard,” that only they could hear. 

“Is that a yes?” Zuko asked, laughing. 

“I was going to ask you!” Sokka laughed, retrieving the velvet box from his pocket and showing Zuko the Fire Opal ring, matching the necklace that he was currently wearing. “I’ll marry you, ig you’ll marry me,” Sokka said. 

“Of course I’ll marry you,”

“Then I’ll marry you,” 

Sokka pulled Zuko into a tear-filled kiss, the two of them still kneeling . Laughing as they pulled away, Zuko leaned close forward and clasped the betrothal necklace around Sokka’s neck. As Zuko moved his hands away from Sokka’s neck, Sokka reached forward and placed his hand on Zuko’s cheek, running his thumb over his scar. Sokka pulled his hand away, and slipped the ring onto Zuko’s finger, and as he did it he could’ve sword that out of the corner of his eye he saw Iroh and Hakoda smirking- which is when it hit him. The betrothal necklace- they must have known that Zuko planned to propose on the same day. 

Sokka stood up and faced his friends. His family, “Alright, is now at an engagement party, so drinks are on us!”

Sokka looked over his friends in the room, his sister, his dad, Aang, the Kyoshi warriors. Everyone was there. And he turned to look his fiance in the eyes. He was happy. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Zuko.

“I love you,” Zuko whispered to Sokka, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for coming along with me on this journey (can I call it a journey? It's been a short one...) I wrote the first part of this to accompany a drawing I did for a prompt and just fell in love with the story, and so many of you were upset that I'd left it on such a sad note that I just had to carry it on. i really hope you've enjpoyed it- I know I sure Have. 
> 
> I have another Zukka piece in the words, so keep an eye out for the first chapter of that within the month... 
> 
> -E


End file.
